Actes manqués
by alextyty
Summary: Premier jour de travail pour Hermione et une rencontre troublante dans un ascenseur! Suite: La coïncidence d'une rencontre dans un train DM&HG, lemon inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour, **

**Me revoilà avec un OS inspiré de ce qui m'est arrivée dans la semaine... Des fois, on devrait pouvoir se mettre des coups de pieds au cul... Bref, je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas pour une question!**

Actes manqués

Hermione était stressée. Elle commençait son nouveau job aujourd'hui. Elle attendait à l'accueil du ministère d'obtenir son badge qui lui permettrait d'entrer et rencontrer son nouveau patron. Elle avait pris un ticket qui lui annonçait qu'il y avait une bonne quinzaine de personnes devant elle. Elle poussa un soupir et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils disponibles. Elle ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur le mur derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas assez dormi cette nuit. Voire pas du tout. Cette manie de stresser. Elle devait travailler sur ça. Ca ne pouvait pas durer. Il fallait qu'elle dorme ce soir. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait. C'est quand une main se posa sur son épaule qu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle crut qu'elle s'était endormie. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Un ange blond la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mademoiselle, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai vu sur votre ticket que vous étiez la prochaine, et je me demandais si je pourrais passer avant vous, j'ai un rendez-vous important dans 10 minutes et je ne voudrais pas être en retard. »

Hermione gardait les yeux fixés sur son interlocuteur, ne parvenant toujours pas à décider si ce qu'elle voyait était réel ou non.

« Hein… Je… Oui, bien sûr, forcément, vous pouvez passer devant moi. »

Elle rougit devant son bégaiement idiot et le jeune homme en face d'elle, qui devait bien être réel finalement, sourit de plus belle, fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Elle se redressait dans son siège alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Elle prit une grande inspiration et une odeur masculine, de parfum boisé emplit ses narines. Elle déglutit, troublée. Alors qu'enfin son numéro clignotait sur l'écran qui servait à appeler les différentes personnes, elle vit le jeune homme se diriger vers l'hôtesse d'accueil et expliquer sa situation. Elle entendit clairement la femme lui répondre que ce n'était pas conforme à la procédure et que son cas serait traité comme tout le monde.

Visiblement en colère, il se recula et laissa passer la jeune fille. Hermione s'approcha et lui fit signe de venir avec elle.

« Bonjour madame, nous avons rendez-vous aujourd'hui, serait-il possible d'avoir nos badges s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Ce jeune homme est avec vous ?

- Oui, sinon je ne parlerai pas d'un « nous », voyons. L'impression des badges prend-t-elle longtemps, nous sommes assez pressés, voyez-vous ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr excusez-moi. Je vais vous demander vos baguettes ainsi qu'une pièce d'identité. »

Hermione lui tendit ce qu'elle réclamait et donna un coup de coude au jeune homme qui était resté en retrait, visiblement surpris de la situation. Il se redressa, se secoua et tendit lui aussi sa baguette et sa carte d'identité. Hermione tendit le coup pour apercevoir son prénom mais ne put rien distinguer. La femme partit dans une pièce adjacente, laissant les deux jeunes gens devant son bureau.

« Merci beaucoup, vous n'aviez pas à faire ça vous savez.

- Je sais, mais cette femme est insupportable, alors si je peux rendre service et l'agacer, c'est parfait.

- Bien, bah merci encore en tout cas.

- J'espère que vous serez à l'heure à votre rendez-vous. »

La femme qui revenait avec leur baguette et leur badge les interrompit

« Monsieur Malefoy, Madame Granger, voici vos badges d'accès, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et un bon séjour au ministère. »

Le jeune homme récupéra rapidement ses affaires et se précipita vers les ascenseurs. Hermione le regarda partir et le salua une dernière fois lorsqu'il se retourna. Puis elle prit elle-même la direction des ascenseurs, elle montra son badge à l'agent devant elle et s'engouffra dans un de ces grands cubes. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite qu'il était encore là. C'est quand elle se retourna pour observer le magnifique design de cet ascenseur magique qu'elle croisa son regard posé sur elle. Elle rougit encore et balbutia

« Ca va le faire finalement, vous ne serez pas en retard »

Il regarda sa montre d'un air agacé puis répondit

« Peut-être, si cet ascenseur se décide à partir »

Il jeta un regard noir au portier qui ne faisait qu'attendre les dernières personnes qui arrivaient. Enfin, les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent et la jeune fille sentit son estomac se serrer au démarrage de l'engin. Arrivés au 4eme étage, le jeune homme descendit et lui lança un dernier salut auquel elle répondit par un vague bonne journée. Elle finit tout le trajet en se traitant d'idiote timide et à regretter de ne pas avoir demandé son prénom au jeune homme, ou de l'avoir invité à prendre un verre plus tard dans la journée.

Elle arriva au bureau de son patron et après qu'il lui ait expliqué ce qu'elle avait à faire, il l'abandonna dans ce qui serait désormais son bureau à plein temps. Elle s'écroula sur sa chaise, l'esprit encore embrumé de sa rencontre du matin. Elle se sentait vraiment perturbée et n'arrivait pas à détacher ses pensées du beau blond. Elle qui se croyait au-dessus de tout ça, avait vraiment flashé sur l'apparence du garçon. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'ailleurs.

Elle se mit à travailler, elle avait un premier dossier à défendre à la barre dans quelques jours et il fallait qu'elle soit au point. Néanmoins son esprit volait toujours à des lieux de là, revivant la scène du matin. Elle se voyait, bien plus sûre d'elle, bien mieux habillée et coiffée, se diriger vers le jeune homme et lui réclamer un rendez-vous. Elle s'imaginait ensuite ce rendez-vous qui, bien évidemment, se passait très bien et donnait suite à une foule d'autres rendez-vous.

C'est l'arrivée d'un avion en papier dans son bureau qui la ramena à la réalité, quand le dit avion, fatigué de tourner au-dessus d'elle, se mit à lui taper l'arrière de la tête. Elle attrapa la missive d'un geste rageur et la lut. Rien de très intéressant, un message de bienvenu de la part du ministère. Comme si le ministère lui-même écrivait ce genre de lettre à chaque nouvel arrivant.

Puis elle eut une idée folle : et si elle envoyait elle-même un message à son inconnu blond nommé Malefoy, la magie le trouverait bien. Surprise de sa propre audace, elle prit une feuille et une plume avant que la partie prude de son esprit revienne à l'assaut.

_« Bonjour,_

_J'espère que ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé et que tu étais finalement à l'heure. Je ne sais pas si tu auras ce message, mais j'aimerai bien aller boire un verre avec toi ce soir, si tu es disponible._

_A bientôt, j'espère,_

_Hermione Granger »_

Puis elle lança le sort qui permettait de transformer les missives en avion et l'envoya, en espérant que son destinataire était toujours dans le ministère.

Ses espoirs diminuaient plus le temps passait. Il était 17h et elle n'avait eu aucune réponse. A regret, elle rangea ses affaires et se prépara à partir. Elle refit le chemin vers l'ascenseur, ne sachant pas si elle devait accélérer ou ralentir, elle espérait prendre le même ascenseur que son inconnu. Mais les chances que cela se produise étaient minces. Et en effet, elle était arrivée au rez-de-chaussée sans voir l'ombre d'un cheveu blond dans l'ascenseur.

Elle rentra chez elle en se maudissant toute la soirée de son manque de réactivité. Elle alla se coucher frustrée et de très mauvaise humeur.

Le lendemain matin, elle se rendit à son bureau, elle s'était maquillée et coiffée, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle montra son badge au gardien avec un pincement au cœur. Les souvenirs de la veille étaient encore forts dans son esprit. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Pas de portiers, pas d'employés. Elle allait ressortir pour prendre un autre ascenseur, un qui serait en service quand elle heurta un torse musclé. Elle se retrouva à terre, les quatre fers en l'air, et quand elle leva les yeux, elle rencontra deux perles grises encadrées de cheveux blonds pâles. Elle rougit instantanément, se maudissant pour se trouver dans ces situations idiotes à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Il lui tendit la main pour la relever et elle s'y accrocha. Il la releva avec force et elle se retrouva encore une fois projetée contre son torse. Gênée, elle s'apprêtait à se reculer quand elle sentit ses bras se refermer sur elle. Elle leva le visage et s'aperçut qu'elle était bien trop près du sien. Elle inspira et l'odeur de son haleine mêlée à celle de son parfum emplit ses poumons. Elle ferma les yeux. Un frisson lui parcourrait l'échine et ses mains tremblaient.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que les lèvres du jeune homme s'étaient encore rapprochées et attendaient l'autorisation de l'embrasser. Elle réduit à néant la distance qui les séparaient encore et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle eut l'impression d'être foudroyée quand sa langue passa sur ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Ses lèvres se promenaient avec indécence sur les siennes et elle le sentait qui les poussait au fond de l'ascenseur. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche et s'aventurait dans celle de son partenaire, elle entendit vaguement un son de cloche qui indiquait que les portes se refermaient.

Elle ne sut pas si le serrement de son estomac était du au mouvement de l'ascenseur ou aux caresses que lui prodiguait le jeune inconnu. Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme et il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Elle gémit contre les lèvres parfaites qui l'embrassaient comme jamais. Elle sentit une main glisser contre ses cuisses et elle resserra sa prise sur son cou. Elle se retrouva pressée contre le corps musclé de l'inconnu. Il était bien plus entreprenant qu'elle et elle en était ravie, elle se sentit rougir en sentant les mains qui remontaient vers sa ceinture. En un geste qui révélait l'habitude de la pratique, sa ceinture puis son pantalon furent ouverts et elle sentit avec gêne et plaisir une main se glisser vers son intimité. Elle gémit de plus belle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle faisait dans cet ascenseur. Son compagnon délaissa ses lèvres pour inonder son cou de baisers brûlants. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Puisqu'il avait décidé de mener la danse, elle était ravie de le laisser faire. Elle laissa juste ses mains se balader sur le torse parfait qui la retenait contre l'ascenseur. Elle se surprit même à ouvrir les boutons de la chemise qui l'empêchait d'apprécier entièrement l'homme qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. De son côté, il continuait son exploration, ses doigts étaient désormais rendus aux portes de son intimité, et il écarta rapidement son sous-vêtement pour se glisser dans l'antre humide du plaisir de sa partenaire. Hermione gémit quand il introduisit deux doigts en elle et commença ses vas et viens. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Hermione était en train de perdre pied avec la réalité. Elle sentait le plaisir irradier en elle et elle se laissait totalement aller. Elle perdait totalement l'esprit, elle sentit ses mains descendre ouvrir son pantalon et se glisser à leur tour vers l'intimité tendue du jeune homme. Un gémissement supplémentaire sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qui se dressait pour elle. Elle glissa le long de sa virilité et son plaisir passa au cran supérieur quand elle l'entendit et le sentit grogner contre sa gorge. Ces grognements, associés aux mouvements de ses doigts au creux de son corps la firent basculer. Elle sentit l'orgasme prendre source au creux de son intimité et se répandre dans tout son corps comme une vague brûlante. La bouche du jeune homme était en train d'embrasser son cou, sa deuxième main posée sur son sein. Sa main à elle glissée dans son pantalon glissait et prodiguait des caresses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé donner. Il accentuait leur contact en se frottant sur sa hanche. Puis n'y tenant plus, il sortit la main de son pantalon et le baissa jusqu'à ces chevilles. Il embrassa ses cuisses puis son ventre en remontant vers elle. Puis il baissa son propre pantalon. Les mains d'Hermione revinrent s'accrocher à sa nuque et encore une fois il la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme et il la pénétra doucement. Il allait et venait en elle doucement, tout en embrassant ses lèvres avec passion. Ses bras l'entouraient et la maintenaient contre lui. Alors qu'elle sentait le plaisir l'envahir une seconde fois, une sonnerie aiguë retentit dans l'ascenseur.

Elle se retrouva dans son lit, en sueur et luttant pour éteindre son réveil. Un rêve. Bien bien bien… Et quoi d'autre maintenant. Une nouvelle journée de travail l'attendait. Elle fonça prendre une douche glacée pour se remettre de sa nuit. En prenant son petit déjeuner, elle réalisa que peut-être une réponse à sa missive d'hier l'attendait à son bureau. Un coin de son esprit se disait aussi que son rêve se réaliserait peut-être. Ainsi, et pour toutes ces raisons, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide et joyeux vers le ministère.

* * *

**La question donc, oui, d'abord, une question subsidiaire, ça vous a plu? et si oui, donc, la question: une suite des aventures au travail d'Hermione?**

**Si vous avez aimé, ou meme si vous n'avez pas aimé, laissez moi un petit mot, pour me conseiller, me critiquer, me lyncher ou me couvrir d'or, ce lemon était mon tout premier, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!  
**

**Portez vous bien et a bientot sur mon autre histoire ou sur la suite de celle-ci!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Coincidences

**Bonsoir,  
**

**Me revoilà avec le suite d'actes manqués, qui ne sera donc plus un OS... Encore une fois inspiré de faits réels (inspiré seulement hein ^^ ).  
**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis le temps pour poster une suite, j'espère qu'elle en valait la peine.  
**

**Disclamer: Ni Hermione, ni Drago (c'est dommage), ni aucun des persos ne m'appartiennent, tout est à JKR, merci à elle  
**

**Avertissement: Cette histoire est en rating M, il y a une raison, les chapitres comportent des scènes de sexe.  
**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:  
**

**Orangine: En effet, Hermione et Drago ne se connaissent pas, les explications ci-dessous. Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, et voici la suite :) Porte-toi bien  
**

**Amandine: Du coup je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, mais en voilà déjà un de plus :) Bonne continuation à toi aussi  
**

**Pepette: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite :)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Coïncidences**

Hermione avait rendez-vous dans un commissariat moldu pour récupérer un dossier concernant une enquête qu'elle menait pour le Ministère. Elle avait donc dû se lever de bonne heure ce matin-là et aller prendre le train en compagnie d'un officier qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner, prétextant que le quartier n'était vraiment pas sûr pour une jolie jeune femme seule. Elle l'aurait étripé s'il n'avait pas été un moldu…

Elle se retrouvait donc à l'attendre en bas de chez elle, à six heures du matin alors qu'elle aurait pu dormir encore deux bonnes heures et transplaner. Elle pestait encore quand il apparut au coin de la rue. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la station de métro la plus proche pour rejoindre la gare.

Ils étaient enfin assis dans le train. Assis côte à côte. Hermione espérait que personne ne viendrait s'asseoir en face d'elle, elle pourrait ainsi étendre ses jambes et essayer de dormir pendant les deux heures que durait le trajet.

Aussi quand elle entendit quelqu'un demander si les places étaient libres, elle soupira en retirant ses jambes et en se redressant. Quand elle leva les yeux vers la personne, elle crut faire une attaque. Lui. Le même qu'au Ministère. Un sorcier. Dans un train de moldu. Dans son train de moldu.

Elle baissa la tête et se plongea dans la lecture de son journal moldu, bien décidée à ne pas en relever la tête jusqu'à destination. Il n'avait jamais répondu à son message et elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait reçu et ignoré ou s'il s'était perdu dans les abysses du ministère.

Elle était donc assise en face de la personne sur qui elle avait fantasmé pendant des nuits, attendant désespérément des nouvelles. Lui ne semblait même pas l'avoir reconnu.

Elle glissait des regards par-dessus son journal et l'officier assis à côté d'elle la regardait d'un air surpris. Elle tentait de tourner les pages de son journal naturellement mais elle avait perdu l'habitude des journaux moldus et les pages atrocement grandes et peu pratiques à tourner. Elle dut étaler son journal sur la table et manquer de le faire tomber sur les genoux de Malefoy. Rouge écrevisse et balbutiant des excuses sans fin, elle rattrapa toutes les feuilles maudites, tâcha d'en faire un tas qui ressemblait de loin à un journal. Elle le plia comme elle put et le posa sous ses fesses et s'assit dessus.

Elle se lança ensuite dans une conversation animée avec son voisin sur le dossier et l'affaire qui les occupaient. Plusieurs fois, elle sentit son pied toucher quelque chose et crut qu'elle donnait des coups à quelqu'un, elle s'excusait donc d'un vague sourire. Cependant, quand un pied vint se poser sur le sien sans aucun doute sur son intention, elle manqua de s'étouffer et se mordit la langue, interrompant sa conversation.

Un regard vers Malefoy lui apprit que c'était bien lui. Le sourire charmeur qu'il abordait le prouvait. L'avait-il reconnue ? Avait-il finalement reçu son message ? Elle était paralysée et un coin de son cerveau lui rappela qu'elle était accompagnée et qu'elle était même en train d'avoir une conversation. Elle se força donc à se tourner vers le policier qui la regardait vaguement inquiet de la voir transformée en statue.

Elle retira son pied, mais aussitôt celui de Malefoy suivait, elle se retrouva donc bientôt les pieds sous son siège, bel et bien forcée de garder ce contact qui l'électrisait. Elle passait la main dans ses cheveux, et tentait de sourire de manière polie, mais elle était dans un état de gêne encore jamais vécu et elle priait pour que le train arrive bien vite. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'attendait cet homme d'elle et elle avait beau en avoir rêvé pendant des semaines, elle n'était absolument pas prête à prendre les devants comme elle l'avait fait avec son message.

Il caressait sa cheville du bout de ses orteils, la plongeant encore plus dans un état proche de l'apoplexie. Quand le contrôleur annonça l'arrivée en gare, elle fut à la fois soulagée et angoissée. Soulagée car elle allait pouvoir reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, angoissée à l'idée de passer encore à côté de quelque chose.

Mais encore une fois, il prit les devants pour elle en glissant sa main sur sa jambe. Elle crut défaillir mais, elle sentit un bout de papier glisser sur ses genoux. Elle s'en saisit discrètement et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une adresse, d'un nom et d'un prénom. Un sourire effleura son visage et elle leva les yeux vers cet inconnu qui ne l'était plus vraiment. Elle glissa le papier dans sa poche et se leva pour suivre l'officier.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Elle avait passé la journée au commissariat, à récupérer les dossiers et effacer la mémoire des moldus. Elle avait ensuite transplané directement chez elle. Elle était maintenant assise à son bureau et regardait le papier en soupirant. Elle se sentait idiote d'hésiter. S'il lui avait glissé son adresse, ce n'était pas par hasard. Il voulait qu'elle le contacte.

Seulement voilà, elle était timide et discrète et se posait bien trop de questions. Elle n'allait certainement pas débarquer chez lui comme ça, sans même avoir échangé un semblant de conversation. Alors elle décida qu'elle commencerait par lui envoyer un hibou. Il n'habitait pas très loin et le hibou ne mettrait pas longtemps à délivrer son message.

« _Monsieur Malefoy,_

_Une approche assez protocolaire me direz-vous, mais comment s'adresse-t-on à une personne qui vous a glissé son nom dans un train moldu ? Je n'en ai aucune idée… Et je n'ai pas envie de faire couper tous les arbres d'Angleterre à force de jeter au feu des parchemins raturés ne portant que votre nom, ou votre prénom. _

_Je n'ose vous demander la raison qui vous a poussé à me tendre ce papier, mais en jeune fille polie, il me semblait devoir y répondre, voilà chose faite. Vous saurez désormais que je me nomme Hermione Granger. Je travaille au ministère, au département des relations moldues et c'est pourquoi je me trouvais dans ce train aujourd'hui._

_Je vous envoie bien vite Ducky, mon hibou, il est très gentil, n'hésitez pas à l'utiliser pour une réponse._

_Amicalement,_

_Hermione. »_

C'était follement froid et officiel, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à cet homme. Elle l'avait déjà invité une fois à sortir mais il ne semblait pas avoir reçu son message. Ou alors il souhaitait se faire pardonner et il allait l'inviter maintenant.

Elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se faire à diner. La plupart du temps, elle se contentait d'un thé et de deux ou trois biscuits mais elle n'avait pas déjeuné et elle mourrait littéralement de faim. Elle entreprit donc de se préparer une ratatouille, un plat français qu'elle adorait. Elle était en train de couper les tomates quand Ducky frappa à la fenêtre, portant un message à sa patte. Elle lâcha le couteau et se précipita vers l'animal qui s'effraya et s'envola plus loin.

« Duckyyyy, donne-moi cette lettre, stupide hibou ! »

Elle courrait après le hibou en lui hurlant dessus. Plus elle hurlait plus le hibou prenait peur, ne reconnaissant pas sa maîtresse. Elle finit par se calmer et l'animal revint vers elle naturellement, agacé qu'il était de ne pas avoir pu remplir sa mission correctement. Fébrile, Hermione prit la lettre.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_Il n'y a effectivement pas dans les codes de bonne conduite de conseils quant à notre situation. Nous ferons donc fi ! des convenances et du protocole. Je vous invite donc à diner __en ma compagnie, dans un restaurant que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez, c'est pourquoi je vous propose de vous retrouver chez vous d'où nous pourrons transplaner._

_Si nous convenons de 20h, cela vous convient-il ? »_

Elle leva instinctivement les yeux vers l'horloge, 19h15. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer. Elle avait quarante-cinq minutes pour répondre et se préparer. Elle lut la fin du message rapidement.

_« Si cela vous convient, je vous prie de me donner votre adresse que je puisse m'y rendre dans les plus brefs délais, en espérant que vous n'habitez pas l'Ecosse ou l'Irlande. _

_Je vous dis à très bientôt,_

_Votre dévoué,_

_Drago »_

Elle s'empressa de répondre par l'affirmative et d'indiquer son adresse avant de littéralement se jeter sur son hibou, qui s'était tenu éloignée d'elle et fut encore une fois surpris par le comportement hystérique de sa maîtresse, lui attacher la missive et le jeter par la fenêtre.

Elle se précipita ensuite dans sa salle de bains pour une séance de remise en condition express. Quinze minutes après, elle émergeait dans le couloir dans un nuage de vapeur parfumée. Epilée, shampouinée, lavée, parfumée, maquillée, coiffée, elle était fin prête. Peut-être un peu trop nerveuse pour être réellement à l'aise, elle passa néanmoins dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle avait réfléchi dans sa douche et elle avait décidé d'enfiler une robe longue, cintrée et noire. Pas trop tape à l'œil mais élégante quand même. Il était hors de question de passer pour une fille facile ou vulgaire. 20h56. Elle enfilait ses boucles d'oreilles et son collier quand la sonnette retentit dans le salon. Les escarpins à la main, elle sortit de sa chambre et tenta d'enfiler ses chaussures en courant dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée connaissant sa légendaire maladresse, mais en cas d'extrême urgence, elle savait passer outre.

Elle attrapa au passage sa baguette magique restée sur la table et enfin elle ouvrit la porte.

Dire qu'elle était choquée était un euphémisme. Foudroyée sur place, lobotomisée, virtuellement transplanée hors de son corps eut été plus exact. Devant elle se trouvait l'homme le plus diablement séduisant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Et il se trouvait aussi diablement près d'elle. Et il souriait d'une manière qui aurait fait se damner une sainte. Et elle, Hermione Granger, major de promotion à Poudlard, major de promotion de l'université de droit de Oxford, n'était pas une sainte. Seulement une humaine dotée d'un cerveau parfois récalcitrant.

Devant le sourire moqueur qui s'étalait sur les lèvres du nouvel arrivant, elle tenta de se reprendre. Pour la subtilité et la discrétion on repassera…

« Bonsoir Drago, je suis prête. Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose avant de partir ?

- S'eut été avec plaisir, mais j'ai réservé le restaurant pour 20h10, nous devrions donc y aller. »

Il lui tendit le bras qu'elle attrapa en tremblant. Elle était malgré tout fière d'elle puisqu'elle avait réussi à ne pas bégayer et à faire une phrase entière.

« Prête ?

-Prête. Enfin autant que faire se peut. »

Aussitôt la désagréable sensation du transplanage d'escorte la fit se sentir mal. Et le transplanage dura longtemps, il l'emmenait loin. Instinctivement, elle se sentit méfiante. Les batailles avec Harry et Ron lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme et elle le laissait l'emmener, sans prévenir personne. Mais avant que la panique ne puisse l'envahir ils étaient arrivés. Aussitôt une odeur de jardin mouillé lui emplit les narines. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas l'endroit où ils avaient atterri.

Comme elle tenait toujours le bras de Drago, celui-ci l'entraîna vers l'allée principale du jardin.

Et elle reconnut l'endroit. Elle était venue une fois, enfant, avec ses parents. Paris. Montmartre. Elle était en France, dans l'une des villes les plus romantiques du monde et elle allait au restaurant avec l'homme le plus magnifique qu'elle connaissait. La tête lui tournait. Drago semblait ravi de son petit effet et il l'entraîna dans les rues pavées vers le restaurant qu'il avait réservé en toute hâte.

Heureusement le patron était l'ami d'un ami et il avait changé une réservation pour laisser la table avec la magnifique vue sur Paris* au jeune couple. Hermione se sentait sur un nuage. Se pouvait-il qu'elle vive un conte de fée ?

Il lui ouvrit la porte du restaurant et Hermione eut sa réponse : OUI ! Elle nageait en plein rêve. Il s'approcha du serveur qui les mena à une table superbe près de la fenêtre derrière laquelle s'étendait Paris. Il tira galamment sa chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye et elle lui sourit, des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle prit le menu que lui tendit le serveur et ne fut qu'à peine étonnée de l'absence de prix. Un restaurant digne de la haute société. Elle en fut gênée un instant mais quand son compagnon commanda une bouteille de Billecart-Salmon Clos St-Hilaire de 1996**, un champagne visiblement très cher vu la tête du sommelier qui devait pourtant être habitué à servir des gens riches.

Elle se plongea donc dans son menu et se trouva rapidement devant un dilemme de taille : tournedos au foie gras ou saumon au champagne. Elle adorait la cuisine française et eut une pensée charitable pour sa ratatouille laissée en plan dans sa cuisine. Elle se décida finalement pour le tournedos parce qu'elle aimait vraiment trop le foie gras. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur son compagnon d'un soir.

« Tu viens souvent à Paris ?

- Assez régulièrement pour les affaires, mais rarement en aussi bonne compagnie. »

Le serveur revint avec leur bouteille de champagne, plongée dans un seau de glace et les servit rapidement puis il prit leurs commandes et disparut du champ de vision d'Hermione.

« Tu travailles dans quel domaine ?

- Je suis directeur d'une entreprise de production de potion magiques cosmétiques***, tu as entendu parler de MagicBeauty ?

- Bien entendu, qui n'en a pas entendu parler ! Tu diriges MagicBeauty ? Alors ça ! Cela veut dire que je te verse tous les mois une partie de mon salaire !

- Tu es donc en train de nous inviter ce soir !

- Euh non tout de même pas, je ne consomme pas tes produits à ce point !

- Bien sûr que non, tu n'as même pas besoin d'en consommer du tout… »

Hermione rougit du compliment puis reprit en changeant de sujet.

« J'ai toujours été fascinée par la production de potions ou artefacts magiques à grande échelle, ça doit être passionnant de chercher à passer du simple chaudron à plusieurs milliers de litres de potions ! Ou d'un simple enchantement à l'enchantement de milliers d'objet. MagicBeauty a carrément révolutionné le monde de la magie avec ces procédés grandes échelles.

- Oui et nous sommes en cours de développement pour d'autres produits, le cosmétique, c'était juste pour commencer car on savait qu'il y aurait du marché, toutes les sorcières rêvent d'une chevelure de rêve ou d'une peau de porcelaine, mais bien peu sont en fait capable de réaliser correctement les potions qui leur permettraient de réaliser ces rêves. On va essayer de s'attaquer à des potions curatives mais c'est plus compliqué dès qu'on touche à la santé, il y a des règles à respecter et des risques à maîtriser, mais rien que notre équipe de chercheurs ne puisse résoudre avec du temps et surtout de l'argent.

- C'est passionnant… Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je rencontrerais une personne comme toi, aussi célèbre et puissante, je n'y aurais pas cru…

- Et si on m'avait dit que je dinerai avec la célèbre Hermione Granger…

- Je ne suis pas célèbre…

- Au moins autant que moi et pour des raisons bien plus nobles. Tu es une héroïne de guerre, j'ai suivi tous tes exploits avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, c'est vous qui avez tout fait pour terrasser le mage noir.

- Je ne suis pas une héroïne, Drago, j'ai juste fait ce que je devais faire parce que je me trouvais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je n'ai jamais voulu être une héroïne et je suis bien contente que tout ce foin médiatique retombe. Je n'aime pas du tout être sous le feu des projecteurs comme ça. Harry, Ron et moi n'avons rien demandé, nous avons juste fait ce qui nous semblait juste et nécessaire à ce moment-là. Pas de quoi en faire une montagne… Mais d'ailleurs puisque tu en parles, ton nom est aussi associé à cette guerre, non ? Je n'en aurais pas parlé par politesse et parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, tu n'as donc pas combattu mais ton père était un fervent partisan de Voldemort. »

Drago se rembrunit aussitôt. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle que sa famille avait participé à cette guerre et du mauvais côté.

« Oui, tu as raison, je n'aime pas trop en parlé parce que ce n'était pas une époque facile pour moi. Mon père était en effet un de ces dégénérés de la baguette. Moi je n'ai pas participé. Merlin soit loué. Mon père avait eu la brillante idée de m'envoyer à Dumstrang dès le début de ma scolarité et quand ça a commencé à mal tourner en Angleterre, je suis resté là-bas. Mon père a bien essayé de me faire revenir pour m'enrôler dans son combat stupide mais ma mère et moi avons tenu bon. J'ai même dû m'enfuir de l'école la dernière année, lorsqu'il s'est évadé de prison. Il était fou et il voulait absolument que je rentre dans sa secte de timbrés. J'ai toujours refusé son éducation de toutes mes forces et il n'a jamais réussi à me faire revenir en Angleterre. Mais maintenant il est mort et ma mère et moi pouvons vivre en paix. Notre nom a été lavé de tous soupçons grâce à ton ami Harry Potter et à mon travail acharné pour réhabiliter ma famille. Les rancœurs sont tenaces à Londres et c'est pour ça que je viens souvent en France pour essayer de créer un réseau ici, à Paris et pouvoir tout recommencer.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû me montrer indiscrète. Je ne savais pas que Ma… que ton père avait un fils. Mais il fallait que je t'en parle à un moment donné, tu comprends, j'ai vécu d'horribles souvenirs qui sont associés de près à ton père.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Hermione. Il lui prit la main. Ma mère m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé avec sa sœur et j'aurais souhaité pouvoir empêcher ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas, cette histoire est derrière nous et nous nous en sommes bien sortis finalement, alors trinquons plutôt au présent et à l'avenir que nous construisons.

- A l'avenir ! »

Ils levèrent leurs verres et trinquèrent. Puis Hermione porta le liquide doré à ses lèvres et ne put s'empêcher un gémissement silencieux. Le champagne était divin.

« Et maintenant tu fais quoi ? »

Il la regardait les yeux brillants et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Hermione se perdit dans les prunelles grises avant de songer à répondre.

« Je travaille au ministère de la magie, au département des relations avec les moldus. Il y a une sombre affaire de meurtres de moldus non résolue, il a fallu que j'aille récupérer les dossiers et effacer les mémoires. Mais on ne sait toujours pas qui a fait ça, cela fait trois mois que je parcours l'Angleterre pour effacer ces traces. Les aurors sont sur le coup, bien sûr, mais visiblement, pour le moment ils ne sont pas près de l'arrêter. Je mène l'enquête avec eux. Et, ce type, s'il est bien seul, c'est le type le plus taré depuis Voldemort. Il torture les moldus, par famille entière. Il oblige les maris à faire tout un tas d'horreurs à leurs femmes et enfants. Il leur fait vivre leurs peurs les plus grandes par hallucinations. Il fait durer le calvaire plusieurs apparemment et ce n'est qu'à la fin qu'il les achève. Le pire c'est qu'il ne se contente pas d'un simple Avada. Il semble préférer les longues agonies.

- Un taré digne de ce nom.

- Exactement. »

Elle frissonna en repensant aux photos des corps mutilés. Son travail la passionnait et elle était reconnue pour son efficacité d'enquêtrice mais parfois elle se disait que tout allait finir par la rattraper. Ron et Harry tentaient souvent de la raisonner, de la faire changer de carrière pour quelque chose de moins prenant psychologiquement, mais elle n'aurait raccroché pour rien au monde.

Forcément quand la grande Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre avait postulé à un poste de son département, les gens avaient jasé. Elle aurait pu être une grande médicomage, une excellente professeure ou une auror hors pair. Mais elle était fatiguée de courir à la poursuite de mangemorts en cavale, elle avait laissé ça à Harry et Ron. Elle ne voulait pas être favorisée par ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire à l'époque et maintenant elle voulait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce qu'elle voulait c'était protéger les moldus et les sorciers de psychopathes comme celui qu'elle poursuivait. Elle avait envisagé la carrière de professeure et elle n'y avait pas renoncé, mais plus tard. Pour le moment elle souhaitait encore changer le monde.

« Tu sais, on est pas obligé de parler de boulot ou de la guerre. Je veux que tu passes une bonne soirée, pas que tu ressasses de mauvais souvenirs. »

Il avait posé sa main sur la sienne et souriait d'un air inquiet. Elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées comme il lui arrivait souvent de le faire. Elle lui sourit et secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvais souvenirs.

« Tu as raison, laissons les tueurs d'enfants où ils sont pour le moment, je ne peux rien y faire. Alors pourquoi Paris ce soir ?

- Je voulais quelque chose de romantique et surtout qu'on ne rencontre personne de connu, je suis un peu la cible des journalistes et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de nous voir à la une des journaux demain.

- Oui j'ai vu que Rita s'en prenait à toi… J'y ai eu le droit aussi il y a quelques années, je peux te filer des tuyaux sur elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne s'en prendra plus à moi. J'aime beaucoup Paris, c'est un endroit fabuleux.

- On dirait presque que c'est magique.

- Oui c'est ce que je pensais quand j'y suis venue enfant.

- Tu as été élevée par des moldus ?

- Oui, j'étais une moldue jusqu'à Poudlard. »

Le serveur revint avec leurs plats et la conversation fut de nouveau interrompue. Hermione commença à manger avant de s'apercevoir que Drago la regardait. Elle rougit et reposa sa fourchette.

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

Il sourit et prit sa fourchette.

« Donc tu as découvert la magie quand tu avais onze ans. Ca n'a pas été un choc pour toi ?

- Oh si et pour mes parents aussi. Je pense que cette lettre a détruit tous leurs espoirs de me voir intégrer une grande université et devenir avocat ou médecin.

- Ils doivent être contents de voir que finalement tu travailles quand même à défendre les gens et réparer les erreurs de certains.

- Ils ne savent pas ce que je fais. »

Elle se rembrunit comme chaque fois qu'on parlait de ses parents et son menton se mit à trembler. Les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

« Je suis désolé, je ne fais que parler de mauvaises choses pour toi. Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

- Ils sont…

- Morts ? Non, mais je leur ai jeté un sort d'oubli et je les ai convaincu de partir en Australie quand la guerre contre Voldemort s'est intensifiée, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à eux en cherchant à m'atteindre. Quand tout a été fini et que je suis allée les chercher, j'ai vu qu'ils avaient refait leur vie là-bas, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de les faire revenir ici. En plus je ne suis même pas sûre que j'aurai réussi à lever le sort sans endommager leurs esprits. C'est mieux ainsi, ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi comme ça.

- Tu es donc bien aussi courageuse et altruiste que les journaux te décrivent.

- Non, je ne suis pas courageuse, je fais ce que je dois faire, mais bien souvent je suis terrorisée et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais. La chance a une grande part dans ma réussite.

- Et modeste en plus. »

Il lui sourit et elle se sentit fondre. Savait-il quel effet il avait sur elle ? sans aucun doute, cet homme était habitué aux réactions des femmes, elle le sentait. Le plus étonnant fut qu'un homme comme lui s'intéressa à elle.

Après qu'ils eurent fini leur dîner, ils allèrent se promener dans les rues de Montmartre puis Drago les firent transplaner près de la tour Eiffel qui était illuminée de mille feux. Ils se baladèrent encore puis ils entrèrent dans un café qui était encore ouvert. Ils commandèrent un chocolat chaud et s'installèrent à une table qui donnait sur la rue. Hermione regardait les voitures passer le regard perdu. Drago prit sa main dans la sienne et commença à la caresser du bout du pouce. Il se racla la gorge et eut soudain l'air gêné. Il n'en avait l'air que plus charmant.

« Si tu veux, je te ramène chez toi après, mais sinon, hum… On pourrait rester un peu plus longtemps à Paris, si tu n'as rien à faire demain, hum… Je connais un hôtel splendide, on y prendrait deux chambres et on pourrait se balader encore demain… Je… Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Je suis bien avec toi et… Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. »

Hermione rougit et se sentit flattée. Si elle avait tiquée à l'annonce de l'hôtel, elle se reprit bien vite quand il parla des deux chambres. Il n'était pas un goujat et il n'allait pas tenter de profiter de la soirée. Elle appréciait. Elle aurait été déçue qu'il ne propose qu'une seule chambre et soit ainsi un pervers profiteur. Une partie de son esprit pensa que néanmoins, ça aurait pu être intéressant aussi mais elle se gifla mentalement et lui sourit.

« Je serais ravie de continuer cette escapade avec toi. Je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis une éternité, je peux bien prendre ma journée de demain. Par contre demain soir, je rentre, j'ai laissé mon chat tout seul et il n'aime pas ça. Il va me faire la tête pendant des jours. »

Il haussa un sourcil. Se faire remballer pour un chat, c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Néanmoins, il appréciait trop la jeune fille pour lui faire remarquer le côté mamie-vieille-fille de sa réflexion.

Ils étaient au Trocadéro et regardait la Tour Eiffel et les touristes qui se prenaient en photos. Assis sur le muret qui surplombait l'esplanade. Hermione n'était pas très à l'aise en hauteur mais la vue était trop splendide pour qu'elle ne songe à vouloir bouger. Cependant, il était tard et il commençait à faire froid. Elle eut un frisson qui n'échappa pas à Drago qui lui proposa sa veste et l'invita à aller dormir. Il se mit debout et aida Hermione à descendre en lui prenant la main. Il ne la lâcha pas quand ils se mirent en marche et Hermione ne chercha nullement à se dégager.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôtel et encore une fois elle fut subjuguée par la beauté de l'endroit. Il demanda les clefs de leurs chambres et ils montèrent ensuite au sixième étage. Drago l'invita à venir prendre un dernier verre dans sa chambre.

Ils étaient sur le balcon, un verre de champagne à la main et ils regardaient la ville qui s'étendait devant eux. Côte à côte accoudés à la rambarde, chacun regardait l'autre discrètement. Hermione avait remis la veste de Drago sur ses épaules et elle en humait régulièrement l'odeur discrètement.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait ni ce qu'elle attendait réellement de l'homme charmant avec qui elle avait passé la soirée. Elle ne voulait pas prendre d'initiatives et passer pour une fille facile mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il ne fasse rien. Elle ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait plus qu'une simple coupe de champagne.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées en regardant les lumières de Paris et elle se dit qu'il pensait peut-être à la même chose que lui. Elle décida de reprendre la conversation.

« Tu te souviens que nous nous sommes croisés au ministère il y a quelques semaines ?

- Bien sûr, je t'avais reconnue à ce moment-là, et dans le train aussi. Ton visage est connu de tout le monde sorcier.

- Je t'avais envoyé un message. Tu ne l'avais pas reçu ?

- Non, je ne travaille pas au ministère, j'étais juste venu pour un entretien. Et que disais ton message ?

- Que je voulais t'inviter à boire un verre dans la soirée si tu étais intéressé.

- Je le suis. Où allons-nous ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, leurs visages étaient proches mais ils le furent encore plus quand il s'approcha d'elle et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et se tourna pour la prendre dans ses bras et la coller contre lui. Elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et posa son front contre le sien en souriant. Il avait les yeux brillants. Hermione se serra contre lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Son baiser était moins sage que le précédent. Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et joua à la mordiller. Elle passa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde cendrée du jeune homme et il la resserra un peu plus contre lui. Il passa aussi sa langue sur ses lèvres et elle entrouvrit la bouche pour le laisser jouer avec sa langue. Encore une fois il mit fin au baiser.

« Je souhaite rester un gentleman mais si tu m'attaques comme ça, je ne résisterais pas longtemps. »

Elle rougit dans la pénombre et s'éloigna de lui doucement, à regret. Elle était ravie qu'il ne veuille pas la brusquer mais elle en voulait plus malgré tout. Etait-ce mal de continuer à l'embrasser sans vouloir forcément aller plus loin ?

Il la reprit dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sentait son souffle dans son oreille et elle était parcourue de frissons du haut de sa nuque au bas de son dos. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement du moment. Elle sentit qu'il déposait de légers bisous dans son cou et ses frissons augmentèrent encore. Elle se redressa et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. C'était un baiser chaste, elle voulait lui montrer son affection toute nouvelle. Ils restèrent encore un moment ainsi sur le balcon, alternant tendres baisers et chastes câlins puis il fit vraiment trop froid et humide pour rester dehors. Ils se séparèrent donc pour rentrer dans la chambre et Hermione annonça qu'elle allait être raisonnable et se coucher. Drago acquiesça même s'il avait l'air déçu. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte et elle se tourna pour l'embrasser. Elle allait mettre fin au baiser quand elle sentit qu'il souhaitait au contraire l'intensifier. Il l'enlaça plus fermement et elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il la plaqua contre la porte et se serra contre elle. Elle sentit sa virilité contre sa jambe et cela lui fit perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait. Elle l'attira encore plus contre elle et il grogna contre ses lèvres.

« Hermione… Si on n'arrête pas maintenant… Je… »

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et reprit d'assaut ses lèvres. Il avait voulu être gentleman et sage, elle l'avait compris et elle appréciait. Mais là, maintenant, après tous ces baisers, elle était dans le même état que lui et n'avait plus du tout envie d'avoir affaire avec un gentleman.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers son lit, verrouillant la porte au passage. Il la déposa tendrement sur la couverture et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement. Puis il quitta ses lèvres pour s'aventurer dans son cou et provoquer des frissons dans le dos de sa belle. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les laissa se balader dans son cou et dans son dos. Il détacha la robe qu'elle portait et la fit glisser le long de son corps alors qu'elle se redressait pour l'aider. Elle rougit de se retrouver à moitié nue devant lui et lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, la recouvrant de son corps. Elle entreprit alors de déboutonner sa chemise et la fit glisser sur ses épaules. Puis il se redressa pour enlever chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon qui allèrent rejoindre la robe sur le sol. Elle l'attira contre elle pour sentir sa peau douce contre la sienne. Enfiévrée comme elle l'était, elle ne se souciait plus de rien : ni de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle, ni de ce qui se passerait demain matin, ni de ce qui ce qui était bien ou pas pour un premier rendez-vous. Encore une fois, elle pouvait sentir contre sa cuisse l'érection de son amant et cela ne la calma pas du tout, au contraire. Elle se fit entreprenante, embrassant le cou puis le torse de Drago. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et elle passa à califourchon sur lui, se penchant pour l'embrasser partout. Elle découvrait son corps avec plaisir. Plaisir partagé si elle en croyait les bruits incroyablement sexy qui sortaient de la bouche tout aussi sexy de son partenaire. Après quelques instants de cette douce torture, il inversa leurs positions, retira es sous-vêtements à Hermione et ôta lui-même son boxer. Hermione rougit de nouveau de leurs nudités mais il lui fit bientôt oublier ce détail et d'autres, insignifiants, comme son prénom ou l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle gémit son prénom quand l'orgasme l'emporta et il la rejoignit rapidement. Il reposait à ses côtés et l'enlaça et la ramena contre lui, puis il tira les couvertures sur eux et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre en travers du lit.

*Après maintes recherches d'un restaurant de ce genre, j'ai décidé de l'inventer, voilà voilà !

** Ne me demandez pas le goût qu'il a, il est juste cher et beau ! Moi le champagne, j'y connais rien, je sais seulement que les bulles ça monte à la tête et ça fait rire !

*** On est génie des procédés ou on l'est pas désolée !


End file.
